Counting Stars
|image = CimCountingStars.PNG|250px |band = OneRepublic |album = Native''http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Counting_Stars |released = June 14, 2013 |genre = Pop |label = Mosley Interscope |runtime = 4:17 |writer = |producer = |before = Wrecking Ball |current = |after = Let Her Go }} "'Counting Stars'" is a song by the band OneRepublic. It is one of the band's most successful songs. Cimorelli covered the song and uploaded the video to their YouTube on November 6, 2013. Christina, Lisa, Lauren and Joey were involved in the arrangement, production, recording, filming, direction, and editing.Description from video reads: "Arranged, produced, recorded, filmed, directed and edited by Christina, Lisa, Lauren and Joey Cimorelli." A message in the video says it was arranged, filmed, recorded and edited by only Christina and Lisa. In the beginning of the video, a message states that no autotune, melodine, or pitch correction was added to the song and it was "vocals and drums only." Lyrics '''Lauren': Everything that kills me makes me feel alive Lisa: I see this life Like a swinging vine Swing my heart across the line In my face is flashing signs Seek it out and ye shall find Lauren: Old, but I'm not that old Young, but I'm not that bold And I don't think the world is sold I'm just doing what we're told Katherine: I feel something so right By doing the right thing And I feel something so wrong By doing the wrong thing I couldn't lie, couldn't lie, couldn't lie Everything that kills me makes me feel alive Lisa: Lately I been, I been losing sleep Dreaming about the things that we could be But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard Said no more counting dollars We'll be counting stars Amy: Baby, I been, I been losing sleep Dreaming about the things that we could be And, baby, I been, I been prayin' hard Said no more counting dollars We'll be, we'll be counting stars Dani: I feel the love And I feel it burn Down this river every turn Hope is our four letter word Make that money Watch it burn Lauren: Old, but I'm not that old Young, but I'm not that bold And I don't think the world is sold I'm just doing what we're told Lisa: And I feel something so wrong By doing the wrong thing I couldn't lie, couldn't lie, couldn't lie Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly Christina: Lately I been, I been losing sleep Dreaming about the things that we could be But, baby, I been, I been prayin' hard Said no more counting dollars We'll be counting stars Katherine: Lately I been, I been losing sleep Dreaming about the things that we could be Baby, I been, I been prayin' hard Said no more counting dollars We'll be, we'll be counting stars Dani: Oh, oh, oh Take that money Watch it burn Sink in the river The lessons I learned Dani, Lauren, and Amy: Take that money Watch it burn Sink in the river The lessons I learned Christina, Katherine, Amy, Lauren, and Dani: Take that money Watch it burn Sink in the river The lessons I learned Cimorelli: Take that money Watch it burn Sink in the river The lessons I learned Lauren: Everything that kills me makes me feel alive Cimorelli: Baby, I been, I been losing sleep Dreaming about the things that we could be And, baby, I been, I been prayin' hard Said no more counting dollars We'll be counting stars Christina: Lately I been, I been losing sleep Dreaming about the things that we could be But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard Said no more counting dollars We'll be counting stars Dani: Take that money Watch it burn Sink in the river The lessons I learned Lauren and Cimorelli: Take that money Watch it burn Sink in the river The lessons I learned Amy and Cimorelli: Take that money Watch it burn Sink in the river The lessons I learned Katherine and Cimorelli: Take that money Watch it burn Sink in the river The lessons I learned Photo Gallery Cs.jpg Video Gallery References Category:Covers